


The Fallen One

by MariaDragon07



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Marvel Universe, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaDragon07/pseuds/MariaDragon07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes a beginning is long forgotten simply because it was long ago.<br/>It's truth however does not fade nor its consequences.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a beginning is long forgotten simply because it was long ago.  
> It's truth however does not fade nor its consequences.

Within the great Hall before the Alfather and his sons she stood resolute. Her kin flanked her, 4 each side. All facing her and kneeling with their heads bowed in respect to her not the Asguardings. Her mind flashed back to eons ago when this moment has been a future vision shared with the Great Wryen. A secret smile played upon the corners of her mouth. Loki recognised instantly that a monumental shift in power was taking place before them. These strangers where not only imbued with magic but were something much more. A current of energy like an approaching storm was building and he felt his skin itch and tingle. He stared openly curious not hiding behind his usual ice cold facade. She was intriguing and his breath caught in his throat when her dark eyes stared unflinching into his. It was only the briefest of moments but nevertheless a connection had been forged. She had him with one look and nothing could ever be the same again. The Alfather's commanding voice echoed 'Who dares come before me unannounced?" She took one small step nearer and her voice dark and resonant replied "The Harbringer's of your doom Odin. Asguard will fall burning into the abyss unless you heed our voice. We ride the coming storm and all will perish unless the fallen one stands against the darkness he has already embraced."


	2. Vision of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fates, desires and dreams collide.

Their eyes had met but briefly and it was sealed her fate and his. Locked and entwined her flesh burned has she remembered the dreams and visions from her long slumber. Discerning fact from fiction would take time she did not possess. She had been warned. Those emerald eyes had haunted her for eons and today she had been caught in their magic.  
She called out to the Alfather whilst her spirit swam in the ecstasy of a remember dream.  
Dreamscape PoV:  
Loki's eyes watched her hungrily. The briefest hint of a smirk played on his lips when he caught her staring back. They were sharing the same memories of last night and the heat between them coursed through their veins as liquid fire. She wondered could anyone else feel the electricity that sparked to and fro. She did not waver her eyes from his. This was one battle he would not be allowed to win. Well not entirely.  
She felt her heart begin to race and no doubt there was colour rushing to her cheeks. Her body was betraying her yet again. Damn he could probably make her orgasm simply by just keeping his dark eyes focused on her. But she would pay him back in kind. She purposefully and very slowly tilted her head and then slightly pouted. Focusing entirely on his face she then gently and slowly bit her bottom lip. She smiled inwardly when she saw the flash of a reaction in his eyes.  
His face betrayed a hint of hunger just restrained. The game between them was getting heated but very interesting territory. He was more than capable of dragging her out of the room and doing whatever he pleased with her.  
That realisation alone sent an explosive wave of heat across her body deep into her core. But she could also revel in her power over him. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. Taking a slow long taking look over the length of him. Devouring his form slowly and lingering as if actually touching him with her eyes.  
She saw his chest heave with a sharp intake of breath. She turned quickly away smirking. Let's see how he liked being toyed with. The art of the Trickster could play both ways.  
She stood up as if to nonchalantly walk away, innocent of her actions. Dismissing him with a fake nonchalance was a gamble. She guessed he would balk at such defiance and arrogance from one such as she and she was right.  
In a heart beat he was at her side whispering with a trace of curbed ferociousness.  
"You should not whistle for the devil if you are not prepared to pay what's due wench!"  
She looked up into his green glacial eyes outwardly unperturbed.  
"I always pay my debts! "She flicked her eye lashes at him daringly. "Uh! Can you say the same?  
It was pure bravado and cheek. Goading him would mean hell to pay but anything less would be meal and weakness. She knew him well enough that he liked her daring.  
"Oh dragoness you will see how such debts to me are paid."  
With that he grabbed her waist pulling her out into the corridor before summoning a spell that took them immediately to his chambers and his bed.  
Temporarily disorientated she heard him chuckle as she realised her clothes had vanished as well.  
"Payment due in full" he growled as he lay his naked form down over her and glared rakishly unwaveringly into her wide eyes.  
Her body trembled as he pushed her legs apart.  
But she was quite prepared to meet the challenge she had engineered and she simply smirked back at him. Realising he had been played And caught off guard she reached up and nipped his lips between her teeth.  
Laying back quickly, her eyes heavy lidded with lust she answered with husky bated breath.  
"So bring it on Lord of Lies and Mischief. My credit is good for it!"  
He chuckled and brought his lips down upon hers. Payback she thought as her body took over had never felt so good.

Asguard - The Present  
Her mind and spirit reformed and found their unity once more. Her senses where raw both hot and cold coursed through her body.  
The Hall was filled with a roaring noise of voices. Her kin stood quickly, arms raised ready. She calmed them her voice soft in their linked minds.  
"Brothers it is our test as well as theirs. Peace, be not alarmed."  
Loki watch the unfolding drama and placed his hand upon Thor's arm.  
Thor looked surprised at Loki"s uncharacteristic touch. Hell was breaking loose and strangers had breeched the Great Hall and dared to threaten Odin.  
As if reading his thoughts Loki shook his head.  
"A dire warning indeed and not just for Odin."


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Odin raised one hand and all fell silent. He glared at the female before him knowing she was far from what she seemed.  
His voice resonated through the hall when he answered her call.  
" Be known or face the fury of this world. The great, the valiant and good have held court here. We have no fear of threats."  
Voices cheered in salute to their King. Asguard was the gem of the nine realms and her people were proud and defiant.  
However, the nine strangers remained equally defiant unmoved by this show of unity. They seemed cast of stone.  
Loki felt a cold sense of dread. He looked at Thor and in that moment he saw that same emotion mirrored in his brother's eyes.  
The female spoke again as if to herself. She spoke the ancient words carved in and around around the dome of the great hall. Her words seem to fill the air with a radiance and all who heard with equal growing dread understood.

"By oath and blood protect the life force of the Great Tree whose nine branches embrace the worlds of light. Be steadfast and with humility ensure all are equal."

The eight around the female bowed their heads and repeated her words. Each repetition a building echo that began to cause the hall to shake.  
Odin watched his demeanour steadfast but his heart grew increasingly cold.  
Suddenly the chiming voices stopped and the silence was ominous.  
Only Odin and his sons heard her voice continue.  
"We are not your enemy. But you have failed in your duty. Your oath is broken for you have with pride and arrogance falsely raised Asguard as the first of the nine."

**Author's Note:**

> Love dragons and this is my idea that the Asguardians were given a task they failed to do from a much more ancient magical race.  
> Respectfully Marvel character copyright.


End file.
